


Hold You (Like I'm Saying Goodbye)

by anthologia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Size Difference Kink, Oral Sex, Scars, Smut, Tactile Telekinesis, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t be there for her or protect her from anything that happened to her the past year and a half, but this he can do.</p><p>Kon and 63!Tim reconnecting after Kon's death and resurrection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You (Like I'm Saying Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from "Like I'm Gonna Lose You".

Ever since Kon’s been back from, well, _the dead_ , Tim’s been… different. Which makes total sense, because it’s been over a year, not to mention apparently everyone else picked the same stretch of time to be dead. Not just him, but Bart and Bruce and then there was something about Spoiler not really being dead and coming back? Kon hasn’t gotten the full story on that yet.

It’s not even just the whole _Red Robin_ thing that’s different, although that’s weird enough. The cowl still doesn’t look right on her (too harsh and broody), but apparently it’s staying. Whatever, Kon wears jeans and a t-shirt for his costume, so he figures he doesn’t have a lot of credibility when it comes to fashion design. But the _public_ Tim Drake is all different now, too. She used to be kind of a nerd who wore jeans and superhero shirts and held onto her semi-anonymity as hard as she could. Now she’s this celebrity style icon in Gotham, the super-put-together-but-still-cool teenage CEO. And sure, she looks amazing in the kind of clothes Timothea Drake-Wayne wears, but it’s not really _her_.

Still. It doesn’t totally hit him, how much she’s changed, until he gets her out of the uniform, sees her without the fashionable clothes. Her body’s different, the old scars joined by new stuff he doesn’t know the stories behind. She’s leaner, which is – she’s an _athlete_ , that’s supposed to be normal, right? But it _feels_ wrong somehow. Maybe it’s just cause he’s seeing the differences all at once.

He doesn’t really realize how long he’s been staring at her silently, though, until she tilts her head at him. “Kon?” she says, sounding kind of insecure, and he could kick himself.

Instead of answering, he dips his head down and kisses her, and all the harshness that’s been throwing him off goes soft and pliant under his mouth. She lets out a little noise that makes his cock jump – fuck, he forgot how _hot_ she could sound – and links her arms together around his neck. There’s nothing to stop him from lifting her up, adjusting the angle of their kiss a little so she’s closer, so he does.

He’d already noticed that she’s smaller than he remembers – or, well, he’s larger – which is weird, but not, like, _bad_ weird. He kind of likes the idea that he could just envelope her now, shield her from the rest of the world. And her hair’s longer now, which is also kind of weird, but it looks really nice so he isn’t about to complain. Instead, he tangles his fingers in its softness and presses the palm of his hand to the back of her neck, which is – the skin there doesn’t feel right.

He breaks the kiss and puts her down for a second so he can see her neck, and she frowns, uncertain again. “What…?”

When he pulls the hair away from her neck, the skin underneath it is… rough, discolored. And it’s _all over_ the back of her neck. “What happened?”

All the expression drains from her face, leaving behind the blank mask she usually reserves for Robin. “There was an explosion.”

It had to have been a nasty one for her to have scars over this much skin, but if she’s not going to volunteer any more information, then Kon isn’t going to push it right now. Instead, he kisses the back of her neck, moves along her skin until she’s shivery and sensitive.

“Kon…”

He twists her around and kisses her again, gets his hands on her ass and just _lifts_. She obligingly wraps her legs around him, and fuck. _Fuck,_ he’s missed this. Missed _her_. He presses her up against the wall, and hopefully she wasn’t all that attached to her panties because he thinks he felt them rip while he was pulling them off. She inhales sharply but doesn’t say anything, so he’s pretty sure they’re good.

His dick is straining against his briefs but he needs to get his mouth on her, like, _yesterday_ , so he drops to his knees, hands still holding her up, and kisses his way down her stomach. The back of her head hits the wall with an audible thud when he starts licking her, and okay, maybe a bunch of other things about her have changed but she still _tastes_ the same.

“Oh my god _yes_ ,” she gasps out and buries her hand in his hair, gripping tightly. He moans out encouragement – he can take it – and she tugs on it, hard. “God, _Kon_. I need – “

He holds her up with his TTK so he can slide a finger into her and gets rewarded with a breathy little moan. “What do you need, Tim?”

“ _You_. I need – “ She stutters on a breath when he slides another finger into her. “I need you to _fuck me_.”

And yeah, he’d kind of planned on taking this a little slower but who is he to deny Tim anything right now? “You want to stay here or move to the bed?”

She laughs, shaky and breathless. “I don’t really care.”

The thought of fucking her up against the wall has the kind of appeal that makes him groan and palm himself to relieve some of the pressure, but he’s still not really over all the new scars on her body. It makes him hyper-aware of how human and breakable she is, so he carries her to the bed and lays her out on the mattress instead, and she shifts a little, gets comfortable.

He sits back so he can just _look_ at her some more. His eyes catch on one of her newer scars, one that cuts across her stomach and is still kind of red, and runs his fingers lightly over it. He jerks his hand back when Tim gasps and flinches a little. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she says after a moment. “I’m fine, just – “ She grabs him by the shoulders and hauls him down to kiss him. He can work with that, and he _does_ , pouring his focus into kissing her until she loses some of the tension that had jolted back into her.

She fumbles with the nightstand, a little clumsy from trying to split her attention, and sets a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube on the bed.

He kisses the corner of her mouth and smirks. “Whatever happened to that Bat-patience?”

“ _Kon_.” She’s _trying_ to glare up at him, and it’s totally not intimidating at all because she’s also flushed and so turned on he’s pretty sure she’d forgive almost anything as long as he starts fucking her in the next thirty seconds. He rolls a condom on quickly, though, just to be on the safe side.

She gasps sharply and digs her fingers into his arms as he pushes in, and he stops. “Still okay?”

“Yes,” she grits out. “I’m fine. It’s just been… a while.“

“Want me to stop? We could do something else, or I could – “ She wraps her legs around him and jerks her hips upwards, pushing him in her deeper, and he barely remembers to _breathe_ let alone what he was about to say.

He really, really did intend to be slow and careful because it’s been so long since they’ve done this, but Tim has other ideas. She flips them so that he’s the one pressed into the mattress and she’s sitting up so she can just _ride_ his dick, and she’s just – she’s _perfect_.

God, he’s not going to last like this. He presses his thumb against her, rubbing her clit so that she shudders and clenches around him. “Fuck, _Tim_ , you feel so _good_ – “

“Kon, god, _don’t stop,”_ she says, and he drags her down to kiss her. She’s so close he can _feel_ it and starting to lose her rhythm, so he reaches out with his TTK, steadying her while he takes over again. She buries his face in his neck and whimpers out his name over and over until she tenses up all over, and he fucks her through it, takes that as permission to come, too. She’s partially collapsed against him by the time he thinks he can breathe again.

He pulls out, carefully, and then re-settles her against him. She’s shaking slightly, so he rubs her back, trying to help her body calm down. It’s nice, kind of peaceful, until she shudders and he hears her breath catch in a sob.

He freezes, because oh god, did he hurt her? “Tim?”

She reluctantly raises her head so he can see her, eyes shiny with tears, and her expression just – _crumples_. “I’m sorry, I just.” She sucks in a breath, like she’s trying to steady herself. “I really… _really_ missed you.”

He just wants to wrap his arms around her and never let go, but he’ll settle for holding her close for as long as possible. “What can I do?”

“Nothing. I’ll be –” She sniffs loudly, and he sets a tissue box on the bed with his TTK. That gets a weak smile, if nothing else. “I’ll be okay.” She shifts a little, letting her head fall back down against his chest. “I just – I need a minute?”

“Yeah, of course.” With a little concentration, he forms his TTK field into a kind of blanket he can wrap around her, and she sighs a little, drops her head back down against his chest. He couldn’t be there for her or protect her from anything that happened to her the past year and a half, but _this_ he can do. “As long as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.I'm


End file.
